The Thief’s Adventure
by Captain Matey
Summary: Kassandra is a thief that lives in Tortuga, but when she meets a mysterious man who told her he knew where an old friend of hers was, things change. CHAPTER ONE UP! Please read and review!


**The Thief's Adventure. **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own POTC.

**Note:** First chapy! Please, review! I love reviews! Good or bad, I love them! Oh, and the title may change later on a few times… I hate picking tittles… Hardest part, in my opinion. It might also not change… Depends on my laziness!

* * *

**---Chapter one---**

"_Oh no, not now. For the love of drunken pirates, not now,_" I thought to myself as I heard someone turning the doorknob. I see a big pile of clothes and blankets on the ground. I grab a random blanket, lie down in the middle of the pile and carefully place the blanket above me.

Whoever just came in was in an awfully bad mood. The door was slammed shut and the person was throwing stuff at the walls as they would curse violently. I just hoped that I wouldn't get caught.

I heard the cursing come closer, until it came to a point that I knew the person was in the same room.

"Bloody wench! Spit in my rum, will she?" he shouted.

That voice sounded rather familiar… as if I heard it before.

"Rot in hell, she will!" he continued… _Greg_. Now, now I know who he is. He's but an old, close friend of mine, he wouldn't hurt me. He'd forgive me. The sad thing is, though, I haven't seen, nor heard of him for months. I guess I'll finally get to have a chat with him again.

Without thinking much more, I pull the blanket off of me, and shout with excitement, "Greg! I haven't seen you in-" And that, my friends, is when I discovered that it wasn't Greg. It wasn't Greg at all. In fact, it was Winston. A man with such a horrible temper it earned him a bad reputation, it did.

He glared at me, "who the hell are you?"

"Ummm… I, I think I may be in the wrong house," I lied. I stood up, and quickly started to walk away and towards the door. Unfortunately, the man stopped me from behind. He wrapped his left arm around me and pulled me closer towards me, then placed a cutlass and placed it at my throat… "_Crap…_"

"Why are ye' here, lass?" he asked, viciously. There was only but one way I could think about to get me out of this horrible situation. I placed upon my face a seductive smirk.

"What if we forget about all of this, and have some fun?"

He raised his eyebrows and lowered his weapon. Soon enough, he also let go of me. _Perfect_.

I walk towards a chair that I had spotted. I sat on it and quickly, I pull up a bit of the bottom of my dress. Winston looked pleased, that is, of course, before he got to see my hidden pistol. I aimed at his leg, and shot it.

"Let that be a lesson to you, my friend. You don't ever put a knife at a woman's throat."

Winston yelled in pain, pushing his hand against his wound to stop the blood from flowing out. I smirked and placed my pistol at it's original spot, and walked out of the house.

"_Now,_" I asked myself, "_where the hell did Norah go?_"

"NORAH!" I shout. No answer. I try again, "NORAH!" Again, no answer.

I walk threw the darkness of the night, my breathing growing quite strong. She likes to scare people. No reason, she just likes seeing their reaction. But, that doesn't mean nothing happened to her…

"BOO!" I turned around quickly, only to see Norah smiling. Right there and then, a heavy burden left me.

"Don't do that! You scared the living crap out of me… which would have been a good thing if I were to be constipated, but sadly enough, I'm not," I said, placing a small smile upon my face as she placed an evil looking grin on her own.

"I see you haven't stolen anything! What a wonderful thief you are!" She exclaimed rather sarcastically.

"For your information, stupid, that house seems to belong to Winston. He caught me. I'm quite lucky to have escaped, you know. Oh, and as a matter of fact, I did bring something back with me! Let's go to a bar… I'll tell you everything!"

**--+AT THE BAR **

"…So, my friends, Winston decided to be an ass like he truly is, grabbed me and placed a cutlass at my throat. HA! I tempted him with what a man like him desires most. Sex. He let go of me and dropped his weapon. So, what I do, I grab a pistol that was attached to my leg and shot him in the leg. I'm no simpleton… Anyway, all I managed to steal was this tiny box. I don't know what's in it. Either some useless crap, or something that will bring you great riches! So, bid starts at 1 shilling." A few people clapped at my story…

"Two shillings," said a man.

"Eight Shillings," bided Norah, winking at me. I smiled at her.

"Twelve… Twelve shillings!" offered a drunk man.

"Thirty shillings," bided Norah again, smirking. I tapped my foot on the ground three times to signal to her to stop. She nodded.

"FORTY SHILLINGS!" shouted the drunken man, holding a sac full of coins up.

"Going once," I waited for a new offer, "going twice," still nothing, "sold, to the guy who offered forty!"

The drunken man came towards me with his sac and handed it over. I then gave him his box, and he opened it. Inside laid nothing but three shillings.

"That stinks, mate," I said, giving him an apologetic look.

"Stinks? I can buy me rum with this! You nuts?" replied the man, running off.

I laughed. Norah got up from her seat and walked towards me.

"Kassandra, that was awesome. We've got to do this more often. Loved the story, by the way."

"Thanks. We should do this more. Quite fun."

"Well, I'm gonna go get myself a drink. See you later," she said, giving me a wide smile.

I watched her walk off towards the bar, and got distracted by a man who was sitting in the corner of the bar, simply eating an apple. I couldn't make out how he looked like from the distance, but, I could tell he had long black hair, and wore a hat. I grab my bag of coins and walk towards him. Before reaching him, I grabbed a chair. Then, I placed it in front of him and sat down. He raised his head up to look at me.

"Oh you, the one who held the auction. Out of curiosity, did you know what was in the box, before having people bid on it?" he asked. I began to open my mouth to say something, then closed it. About 5 long seconds later, I opened it again.

"How c-could y-you say th-that? I'm am ap-appalled!" I messed up big time!

"I'm am? Ye' can't lie, can you?" he gazed deep into my eyes with his dark brown eyes… I couldn't help it. He was so… so serious! I didn't feel it coming, but next thing I knew, I was laughing my butt off! He rolled his eyes, and continued, "I know where Greg is."

I stopped. How would he know who Greg was? I never mentioned him in my story. I didn't even know this man! How did he know I knew him?

* * *

**Note:** YAY! Gosh, I love this. Please, please review. I love them. I crave them. Please, I would even love constructive criticism. Yay! 


End file.
